Weavile
Weavile is a sharp claw-type Pokémon. She was one of the Pokéball item-based Pokémon during the Smash Bros. Brawl tournaments. She was also the former head of the Claw Girls Thievery team until she lost her magical talisman and her position as leader to Father from a bet. Weavile now works for Father as his 2nd apprentice (besides Cree) and his "replacement" for the now lost Delightful Children From Down the Lane. History A few weeks after Sector Z was recommissioned, Weavile along with her two hench-Pokémon, Drapion and Arbok, were traveling in the Arctics at night to look for a replacement never-melt-ice. However, the 3 of them accidentally traveled to the KND realm where they ended up in Father's prison cell in the Arctic Prison. After a brief meeting, Weavile convinces Father that she'll help him escape from his prison if she and her team can get a good look at his mansion. Having sights on her magical talisman, Father accepts her offer. The four of them barely manage to defeat and escape from the KND security thanks to Weavile's speed, immunity to Ice and her talisman. The next day, Weavile and her team end up getting to see Father's mansion (and some of his adult minions). When she rudely comments that Father's adult friends were not that great, Father retaliates by stating her minions aren't that great either. Weavile then unwittingly makes a bet where if she and her minions win in a battle, she gets to have his mansion. Father retorts if he and his minions win, he gets to have her talisman and its powers. Weavile accepts. Weavile and her team (consisting of Drapion, Arbok, Blaze, Murkrow, Grumpig, Delcatty, Shuppet, Marowak, Altaria, and Sunkern) face off against Father's team (consisting of Gramma Stuffum, Common Cold, Count Spankulot, Stickybeard, Knightbrace, Mr. Boss, Cree, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Fizz and Toiletnator). At first, Weavile's team was winning, but then the Toiletnator suprisingly manages to trick Sunkern into letting her guard down so he can throw a plunger at her. Now being unable to see, Sunkern bumps into Weavile's teammates, making them lose to each respective villain. Then Father manages to finish Weavile off with his fire powers, having his team win and Weavile losing all of her talisman's powers to Father. Father then announces to Weavile her team now has to obey him. Despite not liking her new fate, she accepts his orders, much to her minions' shock. Five days later, they try to convince her to go get her authority and talisman back from Father, but she refuses, not wanting to be called Lady Weavile anymore, stating she must follow all leaders' orders no matter what and then blaming them for their fates in the first place. Sunkern gets so upset, Weavile loses her faith in Sunkern, who announces she's quitting the team to go work for the Toiletnator. Later on, Weavile finds Drapion and Arbok working for the Ice Cream Men, and curious about why they are doing it, they stated they're doing it so they can still be loyal to her and be loyal to Father at the same time. Amazed by their loyalty to her, she rechallenges Father into a one-on-one battle. After a very exhausting battle, Weavile wins this time. However, Weavile just says she wants her ice powers back and that he can still have her talisman. When her teammates are confused, Weavile explains she grew to like working for Father and since she realizes her minions are loyal to her no matter what, she just wants to be known as General Weavile from then on. Sunkern's faith in Weavile is restored and all her other minions are satisfied. The next day, Weavile and the others get their resigned jobs by Father and they officially disband the Claw Girls Thievery team. Relationships Father After unintentionally freeing Father from the Arctic Prison, the two didn't really have a good sort of relationship to start with. Father had very little interest in Weavile even after she freed him and Weavile only helped Father escape due to her thinking she would get something good out of it. After losing to Father in a bet and losing her magical talisman to him, she forced herself to accept her fate and had to work for him, no matter how painful it was. Even after winning the 2nd bet, she only wanted her ice powers back and she let him keep the talisman. After some time, the two of them ended up having a sort of partners-in-crime/Jak and Daxter relationship. Both of them team up to try to take on the KND and the two of them even started to improve their relationship with each other, but it doesn't stop them from arguing with each other like "an old married couple." Drapion and Arbok Weavile has mixed feelings for Drapion and Arbok. While she does care for them to an extent, she often treats them more as her minions than her friends. She is often annoyed by their stupidity and their frequent arguments with each other and will treat them harshly in order to break up their fights. However, there are times when Weavile will be friendly to the two of them and often calls both of them her favorite boys besides Blaze. Drapion and Arbok are very loyal to Weavile and they seem to have a one-sided crush on her, despite knowing fully well she loves Blaze. Weavile's Mama Weavile has a real grudge and fear of her own mother. As a Sneasel, she was secretly abused by her mother ever since she discovered a mark of the demons on her, accusing her father of making an alliance with the demons when he's really just a common Pokémon thief. When her father was murdered by his own boss, Sneasel's mother started to treat her slightly better until she got remarried and had her younger sister together. Then she started to abuse her again, treating her younger sister better and calls her a spawn of Yveltal and does whatever she can to make her miserable. After Weavile's mother finally died of a severe disease, Weavile, through hurt and mistreatment, decided to follow her father's footsteps to become a First Class Pokémon Thief. Appearance Weavile is a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. She has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. Due to being a female, Weavile's ears are smaller compared to a male's. Weavile has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. Her eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from her upper jaw. Gallery weavile's small fun time.png|Weavile, having her fun with a shrunken Father. Scared Weavile.png|Weavile, scared after eatting the dreaded Broccoli. Hey Jeeves.png|Weavile making fun of Jenkins the Butler. Personality Weavile is very stealthy and manipulative, doing whatever she can in order to achieve her own goals or get what she wants. She also has a harsh and feminine attitude, allowing herself to only respect males who deem stronger than her and proceeding to call others pathetic. However, she also has a black comical side, laughing at others' misery and other stuff she finds funny. She tends to be a jokester when working with those who are more serious than her like Father. Weavile also is a big flirt, trying to be persuasive to many adult males regardless if they're Pokémon or human. Excluding bottle-feeding and diaper changing, Weavile is terrible at motherly instincts as shown when she burned all of the foods she cooked herself, failed at cleaning the dishes and she couldn't tell the difference between laundry soap and bathroom scouring powder. Weavile also has a cold-hearted side, willing to severely hurt and wound anyone regardless of age and gender, making her a very dangerous foe of the Kids Next Door. Abilities Being a dual Dark and Ice-type Pokémon, Weavile is capable of knowing moves such as Ice Beam and Night Slash, but she can use other attack moves like False Swipe and Metal Claw. Even a slight scratch from her claws can deal a decent cut on the toughest skin. Weavile is also very agile, being able to outrun a very experienced marathon runner. When she isn't interested in slicing up her foes, she loves nothing more than to use her ice attacks to freeze them solid. Whenever Weavile becomes her human form, while she loses her speed and her ability to slice and cut, as long as she borrows one of Father's extra suits, her ice powers become stronger than ever, to a point where her frozen foes will remain frozen for about 3 days. Trivia Weavile is voiced by Bill Rodgers when speaking Pokémon language. In SmashBrosNextDoor's universe when speaking English, she is voiced by Glenn Close, the same voice actress for Cruella De Vil from the 101 Dalmatians and 102 Dalmatians movies. Category:Pokémon Category:Females Category:SmashBrosNextDoor's Pages Category:Villains Category:Claw Girls Thievery Team Category:Leaders Category:Icebenders